


Scandalous

by multichinguu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multichinguu/pseuds/multichinguu
Summary: “Who wrote this? I’ll make sure na luluhod siya sa harap ko para humingi ng tawad,” sabi ni Model Mingyu Kim, a model who has a different life every night, who just finished reading his scandalous article made by, the brave writer, Minghao Xu. What would happen if Mingyu tries to ruin Minghao' life just like how Minghao tried to ruin his?One things for sure, parehas nilang nakalimutang marupok sila.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> ‼ Warning: Contains a lot of bad words and 🔞

“Mingyu, tara na. Asan ka na ba?!” That’s my manager yelling at me through a phone call. I’m still with… I forgot her name. Shit. 

“Babe, I’ll be going now. My manager called me. I have a full schedule for today,” I said to whoever she is. 

“So when are you going to call me?” Ugh. I hate it when they say this kind of stuff.

“You know the rules, babe” This will be the last time I’m meeting her. When a girl asks about when am I going to call, it’s the end. 

I’m a model so I don’t really have time for relationships and all. I just play around and sleep with them. That girl a while ago was someone I met in an exclusive bar. I ever forgot her name. ‘Di ko sila masyadong pinagtutuunan ng pansin. Why would I kung alam ko namang ’di rin magtatagal to. All girls want is time and effort. And as a model, I don’t have those. 

“Ang tagal mo naman. Alam mo namang ‘di ka pwede malate ngayon kasi masungit yung photographer mo,” Seungkwan, my manager

“Oo na eto na nga. Ang kalat kasi nung nakama ko kagabi kailangan ko maligo,” she’s just a so-so pero ang kalat. I’m never gonna meet that girl again.

“Ewan ko sa’yo. Master mo na pagiging fuckboy, paanong hindi mo na control yon?” Nagmamadaling sabi ni Kwan dahil magmamadali na rin talaga kami. Damn that girl. 

“Kwan, hindi ko naman pwedeng tanungin kung paano niya ko chuchupain,” Well, that will kinda offend the girl. Gago ako pero ‘di tarantado.

“Aba malay ko ba sa mga ganyan. LDR kame, nasa Iksan jowa ko ‘di ba? Nagfafasting pa si gago kaya 2 taon na kong tuyot, sana ikaw rin,” That can’t happen!

“With all the girls throwing themselves to me? Of course I won’t let the chances go,” They are the ones who begs for me, who am I to say no?

“And with those girls, a problem always occurs. Pwede bang wag ka nang nagpapahuli? Nauubos na pera ng kumpanya kakabayad ng mga gustong manira sa’yo,” Sabay irap ni Kwan. I’m looking at the rear view mirror while talking to me because he’s currently driving now.

“Marami rin naman kayong nakukuhang pera sakin ah,” Totoo naman. Sa model agency ko, ako ang pinaka maraming gig kasi mahilig sa matangkad ang mga producers at photographers ngayon.

“Oo nga, pero mingyu ang sakit mo sa ulo—”

“Anong ulo?” Nagdalawang isip ako magbiro kasi baka maapakan niya bigla yung preno pero sanay naman na siya.

“Ang baboy mo talaga... Pero seryoso, ang daming rumor na kumakalat tungkol sa’yo. Baka naman gusto mo mag lie-low? Marami nang naniniwala ha. Ikaw rin,” This is one of the things I hate about being famous. Lahat may pake sa’yo. 

“Edi ideny natin lagi. Problema ba yun?” Pwede naman kasing ideny na lang. ‘Di ko magets ba’t pinoproblema nila

“Maraming may picture, Gyu. What will we do about it? Syempre babayaran,” Damn those paparazzi, never nakalimutan ang evidence.

“Hassle naman neto. Basag trip,” Ang hirap talagang gumalaw ‘pag sikat ka.

“Ah basta, binalaan na kita ha,” The best thing about Kwannie is that he always makes sure that I’m safe and all. 

“Oo na. Oo na. 3 times a week na lang,” What? Do you expect me to drop everything?

“Loko ka talaga.” I am. And I’m proud of it.

“Oh baket 3 times na nga lang eh dati 5,” Totoo naman, sayang naman yung 2 pa.

Nakarating na kami sa venue kaya naging busy kami sa pag-aayos. Dumating na rin si Cheol kaya kaya nag greet na kami sa isa’t-isa. Masungit ‘to si Cheol, siguro kasi gusto ako neto dati kaya masungit sakin.

“So we’ll shoot Jeonghan first. Kaya stand by muna kayo, Mingyu.” Iba talaga pag jowa, priority. Ito yung pangit sa industry na ‘to, laging biased. 

After few days pinakita na yung edited pictures. Maganda naman pero sanay na ko makita mukha ko kaya wala na kong pakialam. 

“Bat ang sungit mo?” Tanong ni Wonwoo. My model bestfriend, pangarap kasi naming parehas noon kaya tinupad namin. Matalino naman ‘to si Wons, tamad nga lang. 

“Kulang sa dilig,” Pagbibiro ni Seungkwan. Totoo naman. Nagl’lie low kasi ako ngayon lalo na’t mainit ako sa mga journalist ngayon. Kahapon nga may 2 nakasunod sakin eh. Kala ata nila ‘di ko sila napapansin. Lol

“Awit yon, Gyu. Sabi naman kasi sa’yo wag kang nagpapahuli. Ayan tuloy,” Pang-aasar ni Wons

“Di na nga eh. Laging may nakasunod. Dami kong cinancel dahil lang sa mga paparazzi. Pinepeste pa ko nung naka-sex ko last week” Bulgaran kong sinabi. Sanay na yan si Wons sakin. ‘Di naman bago sa kanya yung ganitong usapan. If I know mas maraming dilig ‘to kasi magkasama sila ng jowa niya sa iisang bahay.

“Papuntahin mo na lang kasi sa flat mo. Ang laki-laki ng bahay mo ayaw mo gamitin,” That’s not even an option.

“Tanga! Edi mas napeste ako.” ‘Di na lang. Alam kong magugulo buhay ko pag ginawa ko yun. Meron ngang iba na bumibisita sa agency eh, what more pa kung alam nila bahay ko.

“Magsettle ka na kasi. Kita mo buhay ko, tahimik,” Yeah. He really has a quiet life. Sometimes I feel jealous of his quiet life, hindi kasi nahuhuli kasi sa jowa niya siya umuuwi pero sympre ‘di ko sasabihin. Lalaki ulo nito.

“Alam mong hobby ko ang maglaro. Saka seeing you with Soons? Ang corny niyo, gago,” ‘Di ko talaga makuha yung mga inlove, ang cocorny nila.

“Saka mo sabihin yan pag na inlove ka na. Sige na nga! Aalis na ko. Hinahanap na ko ng jowa ko, sabay daw namin buksan yung binili niyang humidifier.” Tamo, ang corny talaga.

“Ingat sila sa’yo!” sigaw ko kasi tumakbo na ang loko.

I got busy for the past few weeks kaya nawalan ako ng time sa hookups ko. Literal na naglie low ako dahil sa business ko. Sinigurado kasi ni Kwan na puno sched ko lalo na’t mainit ako sa journalist ngayon. Buti na lang patapos na hectic sched ko today. Mamaya makakatambay na ulit ako sa bar.

“Long time no see, Mr. Gyu,” Bati sakin ng recepionist ng bar. Kilala na kasi ako dito. At alam na nila kung saan ang usual na room ang kinukuha ko. 

Pagpasok ko sa private room ko naka handa na ang mga alak. Ganito lagi rito, hindi na nila sineserve. Nireready na nila bago ako dumating. Ayoko kasi ng maraming naglalabas pasok sa room ko. Hindi sa pagmamayabang pero may mga waitress kasing gusto lang akong makita kaya tanong nang tanong kung may kailangan pa. Simula non pinapaready ko na agad yung mga alak. 

After a few hours of drinking, I am now having the time of my life. Kapapasok lang ng kamomol ko ngayon sumunggab agad. ‘Di man lang nagpakilala. 

She’s now on top of me grinding while playing with my tongue. Her hands are now on my neck while mine are roaming around her back—wala siyang bra. I can now feel my little pet down there starting to harden. Damn this girl, hindi ba ‘to mauubusan ng hininga? 

Angel. Angel ang pangalan niya. Mukhang dadalhin ako sa langit nito mamaya ah. 

She’s an aspiring model. She models small brands now. Where is she from? I don’t know. Basta nirecomend siya ng bar owner friend ko, si Hansol. Nakausap na rin about my rules. And that’s it.

We are now going to a hotel that I booked. I’m taking precautions now, mahirap na baka may nakapaligid nanaman. Wala naman akong napansin na kakaiba kaya medyo nakahinga ako ng maluwag.

Nakarating na kami sa hotel and palagi akong andito kaya hindi na ko dumadaan sa receptionist. Pagkapasok na pagkapasok sa hotel room, again, sumungab agad siya. Masyadong wild.

“Tangina, Mingyu bumaba ka na diyan. Bago dumating ang media,” I just woke up from my good time last night. I’m confused.

“What media?” I really am confused.

“Basta bumababa ka na. Wag ka namaligo. Please lang,” so I did and quickly went to Seungkwan without even saying goodbye to Angel.

“Ano bang nangyayari?” Bati ko kay Seungkwan kasi hindi ko pa rin nagegets bakit nagmamadali siya.

“Check your twitter account. You’ll find yourself on the top trending list,” kinakapa ko ngayon ang bulsa ng mga jacket ko, sure akong dito ko nilagay ang phone ko kagabi. 

“You know what? Wag na lang. Give me your phone.” He stopped the car and tried to snatch my phone. Syempre hindi ako nagpatinag at nilayo ko ang phone ko. I’m at the back seat kaya hindi niya maabot. Nacurious na ko eh.

After I opened my twitter ang daming notif. Ang unang tinignan ko ay yung trending list. Tama nga si Kwan, ako nga ang top list.  Mingyu. Mingyu Kim. Model Gyu. I clicked the top trending and boom! Unang una kong nakita is yung article na picture ko kagabi na blurred si Angel. Fuck.

“You’re oh-so-perfect Model is a not-so-perfect,” then my phone screen went black. Dead batt.

“Kwan, pahiram phone,” I immediately said. 

“Gyu, wag na,” he calmly said

“Please. Okay lang ako. I’m calm. Gusto ko lang makita yung article,” I assured. Pero sa totoo lang? I’m mad. I made sure na walang naka sunod sa’min kagabi. 

Mingyu Kim, one of the most popular brand models, is not as innocent as people think he is. Mr. Kim is a well known model because of all his ambassadorships. He models big brands like brand X, brand Y, brand Z and a lot more. He started being a model at a young age and is in his 7th year in the industry now. He may have started it at a young age but little did everyone know that he’s not as virtuous as he is when he started. Mr. Kim knows how to use his popularity in exclusive bars and hotels. He is known for being a regular in the said exclusive bar and even has a specific private room he books. This goes the same with the hotel as he doesn’t go through the receptionist. He often brings a girl with him and spends the night in the said hotel. 

Mr. Kim is known to have several rumors about the said issue. And is known to pay a huge amount of money to those journalists that try to write articles about this lifestyle of his

“Who wrote this? I’ll make sure na luluhod siya sa harap ko para humingi ng tawad,” I said after I finished reading. 

“Someone named Minghao Xu from SVT entertainment,” Kaka expand lang ng kumpanyang yun ah

“Akala ko ba the agency pays those writers who tried to publish these kinds of articles?” as what Kwan said I assume na blinablock nila lahat ng articles about my night life.

“Oo nga. ‘Di rin namin alam how did this happen. Kaya nga pupunta tayo sa SD eh,” Shining Diamond, my agency. 

“Galit mga boss?” I curiously asked

“Galit, oo. Sa’yo? Hindi. ‘Di naman kasi nakakagulat yung laman but how the fuck did that certain Minghao Xu published it without us knowing,” Mingao Xu Minghao Xu, sounds familiar.

After a few minutes, nakarating na kami sa SD and we immediately went sa meeting area. Pagpasok ko ng meeting area nandito na lahat, ako na lang hinihintay. 

“Good morning. Kung may good pa sa morning niyo,” bati ko sa CEO naming si Jihoon Lee. Parang tropa ko na ‘to kaya ‘di ko na tinatawag na sir.

“Ano nanamang kalokohan tong ginawa mo, Gyu,” biro niya. Biro yun kasi naka ngiti siya.

“So ano na nangyari? Paanong napublish yun?” Tanong ko habang umuupo.

“Well, apparently that Minghao Xu’s close with Jisoo. Kinausap ko si Jisoo ang sabi niya it was a favor for a colleague na super close niya kaya pinush niya ang pagpublish. Kaya rin hindi na umabot sa atin bago mapublish,” Jisoo the CEO of SVT Entertainment where the article came from

“So ano na magyayari, Kuya?” Tanong ni Kwan kay Jihoon.

“As of now pinadown ko lahat ng articles but knowing netizens malamang may screenshots sila. I am now asking the secretariat team to write a statement denying everything said in the article. For now, I suggest that you stop all your unnecessary events, Gyu,” Sadly, kailangan kaya I’ll try my best.

Weeks have passed pero naiinis pa rin ako pag naririnig ang pangalang Minghao Xu. Ilang weeks na rin ako walang sex. Hanggang momol na lang ako sa Bar 98 kasi nag iingat ako. Bar at tambay sa bahay nila Wonwoo ang inatupag ko. Kaclose ko rin naman si Soons, yung jowa niya.

“Babe, dadaan pinsan ko mamaya magdidinner kami sa labas!” Sigaw ni Soons, nasa kitchen kasi siya nagluluto ng meryenda. Habang kami ni Wons naglalaro ng ps5 dito sa sala.

“Bakit pa kayo lalabas? Dito na lang kayo kumain sabay-sabay na lang tayo,” reply ni Wonwoo

“Ayan, gago matatalo na kita. Yes! YES!” Sigaw ko pagkatapos maka shoot ng 3 points yung character ko.

“Sige sabihan ko na lang!” Reply ni Soons.

Maya-maya pagtapos naming kumain ng meryendang hinanda ni Soons, bumalik kami sa paglalaro ng ps5. Salitan kami ng panalo kaya panay asaran ang inatupag naming dalawa. Ilang oras kaming naglalaro nang ‘di napansin ang oras. Nang maamoy ko ang niluluto ni Soons saka ko narealize na maghahapunan na pala. 

“Bango naman niyan, Soons! Ready na mag-asawa!” Sigaw ko.

“Sabihan mo yang kalaro mo, kung pag aasawa lang din naman ang usapan!” Sigaw niya pabalik.

“Mukhang may ‘di ka sinasabi ah,” pang aasar ko kay Wonwoo.

“Bobo ka. Sabi ko ‘di ba nag iipon pa ko. Wag ka basag trip, men,” oo nga pala. May balak ‘to pero syempre ‘di pa sinasabi kay Soons.

“Malapit na ang bisita kaya magsi tayo na kayo diyan at maghain,” sabi ni Soons.

“Maghain ka na raw sabi ni Soons,” sabi ko kay Wonwoo habang papuntang dinning area.

“Wag kang feeling bisita, maghain ka rin,” sabi ni Wonwoo.

“Hoy, bisita niyo rin kaya ako, ‘di ba Soons?” naghanap ako ng kakampi hmpf.

“Anong bisita? Eh halos dito ka na matulog,” pang aasar din ni Soonyoung.

“Syempre ‘di ako dito matutulog! ‘Di ako makakatulog dito sa sobrang ingay ng ungol niyong dalawa,” pang gagago ko.

“Alam mo bunganga mo talaga, walang preno,” Sabi ni Wonwoo bago namin marinig ang doorbell, na hudyat ng pagdating ng pinsan ni Soons. 

Pumunta si Soonyoung sa labas para pagbuksan ng gate ang bisita kaya kami ni Wonwoo umupo na’t hinintay ang dalawa.

Pagpasok ni Soonyoung kasunod nito ang nakangiting matangkad, pogi, at naka corporate attire niyang pinsan. Kung titignan sa physical, mukha siyang model ng mamahaling brand. At oo, type ko.

“Wonwoo. Mingyu. Wons at Gyu, this is Hao, pinsan ko.” pagpapakilala ni Soons pero napansin kong nawala ang ngiti ni Hao ng masilayan ako. Bakit? May dumi ba ko sa mukha?

“Minghao Xu,” sabi niya bago ilahad ang kamay kay Wonwoo. At ako? Heto parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig.

“Wonwoo Jeon, boyfriend niyang pinsan mong siraulo,” ‘di ko maprocess na sinasabi ni Wonwoo.

“Mingyu Kim,” sabi ko, inabot niya ang kamay niya para sa shakehands pero ngumiti na lang ako nang tipid. 

Narealize ata ni Wonwoo katangahan niya kasi nakita ko siyang nagtetext sa kabilang table. At naconfirm kong tama ang hinala ko nang mag vibrate ang phone ko.

Gago, mehn. Nakalimutan ko

Sorry 

Magkasunod niyang minessage.

“So how’s work?” Tanong ni Soons kay Minghao na mukhang hindi alam ang nangyari weeks ago.

“Malamang, okay. Pagtapos mong muntik sirain career ko,” bulong ko sa hangin.

“Sorry, you’re saying?” Sabi ni Minghao na kinainit ng dugo ko.

“Ah, wala naman. You sound so  familiar kasi. Iniisip ko saan ko narinig name mo,” i emphasized the word ‘familiar’. Oo, Minghao. May laman yung sinabi ko.

“Sikat najournalist yan si Minghao. He exposes a lot of celebrities kasi. Mainit sa masa kaya baka kilala mo,” mukhang hindi nga alam ni Soons ang nangyari 

“Oh, ganun ba? Baka nga,” sabi ko na lang at kumain na.

“Love, kain na lang tayo hehe,” tangina talaga nito ni Wonwoo mas pina awkward pa ng ‘hehe’ niya yung buong dining. 

Kumain na lang kami nang tahimik at habang si Minghao at Soonyoung ay nag uusap. Kada ngiti ni Minghao napipikon ako. Hindi na ata magbabago ang papanaw kong yun.

“Tara laro na tayo ulit,” aya sa’kin ni Wonwoo.

“Anong laro? Maghugas muna kayo ng pinagkainan,” utos ni boss Soonyoung

“Magkano sahod ko dito, mamsir?” pang aasar ko.

“Gago pag tayo niratrat niyan ‘di ka na makakabalik dito. Maghugas na lang tayo,” bulong ni Wonwoo

“Under ka talaga, tol,” pang aasar ko uli. Naglakad na kami papunta sa sink habang dala ang mga pinagkainan, “Mahal ko naman eh,” sabi naman ni tanga.

“Tangina ang korni niyo talaga,” ganun ba talaga ma-inlove? “Wait ‘til you eperience it yourself,” sabi niya habang binabanlawan at tinatanggal ang natirang kanin sa pinggan.

Pagkatapos namin maghugas pumunta kami sa sala at dinaan ang dalawang seryosong naguusap sa coffee table. Harap-harapan ko siyang inirapan at mukhang nakita niya yun dahil tinitigan niya ko kaya tinitigan ko siya pabalik at tinaas ang isang kilay. ‘Di pa ko tapos sa’yo Minghao Xu.

Naging busy ulit ako sa trabaho dahil maraming binook si Kwan kaya ‘di ko namalayang malapit na pala ang Birthday ko. Kung ‘di lang nagpadala ng advance birthday gifts mga brands di ko maaalala. 

My day’s running smooth until I bumped into that wench. 3 months na nakalipas ‘di pa rin ako nakaka-move on sa ginawa niya. Oo, naging tahimik na ang buhay ko pero dahil yun sa pagtigil ko sa mga flings ko. Kung paano ko nagawa? ‘Di ko rin alam. Pero paminsan-minsan di ko maiwasan mamiss yung feeling ng sex kaya nagpaparecommend pa rin ako kay Vernon pero diretso na sa 17 Hotel. 

“Mingyu! Andito ka na pala!” Pagbati ni Jihoon. Kausap niya kasi si Minghao kanina kaya siguro ngayon lang ako napansin. 

“Kanina pa pero oo andito na ko,” pagbibiro ko. 

“You know minghao no?” Tanong niya. “Of course, I know Minghao,” sabay taas ko ng isang kilay. 

“Gyu, matagal na yun! Hayaan mo na. Wala naman nang ingay ngayon,” sabi niya pa.

“Anyways, ano bang meron?” Tanong ko kasi kilala ko ‘to si Hoonie may balak ‘to kaya niya ko pinakilala.

“He’ll be covering your birthday party!” Masayang sabi ni Jihoon. Ako? Syempre hindi masaya.

“Why?!” Sigaw ko. Pinahalata ko na ring hindi ko gusto ang ideya niya.

“C’mon! That was a long time ago. Hindi ka pa ba nakakapag move-on?” May laman na sabi ni Minghao.

“Of course not! Ayoko lang talaga sa’yo,” bulgar kong sabi. 

“Gyu!” Saway ni Jihoon. “He’ll be covering your party. Whether you like it or not.” nanlisik ang mata ko at naka-isip ng masamang balak.

“Fine.” Lumapit ako sa kanya at bumulong, “You better stay close to me.” Humanda ka Xu Minghao.

“Tapos na ba ang preparations?” Tanong ko kay Jihoon. 

“Hindi pa.”

“Send me all the details. I’ll be supervising start from now,” 

“Wait. Sure ka? Pero marami kang booking this-

“Kaya ko yan,” sabi ko kay Jihoon saka humarap kay Minghao at inabot ang phone ko, “Give me your phone num. I’ll be contacting you for the preps,” nagdadalawang-isip niyang inabot ang phone ko.

“Akala ko ba you’re covering my party? Syempre alam mo dapat every details,” sabi ko kaya kinuha niya ang phone at nilagay ang number niya. Tinawaga ko yung at nag ring ang phone niya, “Save it,” I said.

Kinabukasan may tasting kami for the cake kaya tinawagan ko si Minghao at sinabing may cake tasting ngayon. Late siya dumating kaya sinungitan ko siya kanina. Panay naman ang sorry chz. 

“Masyado na kong maraming nakain. Ikaw naman ang tumikim, Minghao.” Sa totoo lang hindi ko gusto ang itsura. Mukhang ‘di masarap kaya sa kanya ko pinatikim. Nakita ko ang pagdadalawang isip niyang pagkuha. Wala kang takas sakin, Minghao.

Natapos ang cake tasting kaya uuwi na sana si Minghao. Pero syempre di pa ko tapos kaya pinigilan ko siya bago siya maka-alis.

“Minghao! Saan ka pupunta?” tanong ko. Bubuksan na sana niya ang pinto ng kotse niya pero naguluhan siyang tignan ako nang tawagin ko siya. “Bakit? Tapos naman na ang cake tasting ‘di ba?” Sabi niya.

“Oo nga pero ‘yong shoot ko for birthday poster ‘di pa tapos.”

“Pero may-

“Di ba you need to cover this one too? Tara na. Sunod ka na lang samin,” pumunta na ‘ko sa kotse bago pa siya makasagot.

“Kwan, lumibot muna tayo. May oras pa naman,” sabay ngiti ko. “Pero ‘di pa susunod si kuya Minghao sa’tin?” Basag trip naman ‘to si Kwan. “Oo, okay lang yan. Para makapag-pahinga ako.” 

“Pero gyu-

“Saglit lang naman. Sige na. Please?” minsan lang ako mag please. Gumana ka naman oh

“Osige na. Magpahinga ka diyan.” Well, mukhang mabilis pumayag si Kwan ngayon ah. Di ako nahirapan doon.

‘Di ko namalayan, nakatulo na pala ‘ko. Kung hindi ako gigisingin ni Kwan dahil nakarating na kami sa venue. “Gaano ako katagal nakatulog?!” Naguguluhan kong tanong. “Mga 20 mins ata. Kararating lang natin eh. Hindi ko rin namalayan,” ano Minghao kaya mo pa?

“Dito lang pala yung venue. Akala ko kung saan. Sana sinabi niyo para nauna na lang ako dito.” sabi ni Minghao nang makalapit sa’min. 

“Hala sorry! Hindi ko nasabi. Sorry.” sabi ko naman. Si Kwan? Naguguluhan.

“‘Di sige. okay lang. Nanghinayang lang ako sa oras.”

“Pasok na tayo sa loob?” tanong ko. Kaya pumasok na kami sa venue. 

“Hala! Naiwan ko yung phone ko,” pag-iinarte ko. 

“Saglit, Gyu. Kunin ko na lang,” lalabas na sana si Kwan pero hinawakan ko ang braso niya. “Minghao baka pwedeng ikaw kumuha? Kailangan ko kasi Si Kwan dito eh.” pagpapacute ko.

Pagkaalis na pagkaalis ni Minghao nagsalita si Kwan, “Gyu, alam ko yang ginagawa mo. Kung ako sa’yo ititigil ko na yan,” pagbabanta ni Kwan. “What?” pagpapatay malisya ko.

“Gyu, hindi mo ‘ko maloloko. Nakita kong iniwan mo phone mo. Hindi mo  naiwan .” he emphasized the word ‘naiwan’. Pero nagkibit-balikat na lang ako.

Nagsisimula na yung photoshoot kaya pose dito pose doon ako. Sinisilip ko paminsan minsan si Hao, minsan nagsusulat pero nang tumagal ang shoot nakikita ko na siyang papikit-pikit. ‘Yan tama yan. ‘Di lang yan ang pagpapahirap na gagawin ko. 

After several hours, natapos na kami. 11 pm na pala. Hapon kami nag-umpisa pero dahil may hair and make-up pa kada change outfit tumagal kami. 4 din kasi ang damit na ginamit ko sa shoot na to. Si Minghao? Ayun nakatulog na.

“Kuya, kaya na po namin yan,” sabi ko sa assistant dito. Pagkaalis na pagkaalis ni kuya lumapit ako kay Minghao at ginising siya.

“Minghao, baka pwedeng patulong magligpit ng gamit? Umalis na kasi yung iba baka pwedeng patulong naman?” tumango siya at nagumpisang magbuhat ng multi box. 

Pagtapos namin magpack-up, lumapit si Minghao at malumanay na nagpaalam. Deserve mo yan. Muntik mong sirain buhay ko. 

**  
  
  
**

Minghao, this is Mingyu. May venue auction tomorrow at 7. Be early ha! Wag na mal’late

May venue auction kami bukas kaya tinext ko si Minghao. Nagreply naman siya ng ‘okay.’ kaya natulog na ko agad.

“Dito na tayo!” announce ni Kwan nang makarating kami sa venue. Nanlaki ang mata ni Kwan nang makita niya si Minghao sa venue nang tulog. “Kuya Minghao! Bakit andito ka?” naguguluhang tanong ni Kwan. 

“Actually kanina pa kong umaga nandito. ‘Di ko macontact si Gyu kaya hinintay ko na lang kayo.” 

“UMAGA!?” sigaw ni Kwan kaya sinuway ko siya. 

“Oo. Nagtext kasi sakin si Mingyu kagabi. 7 daw and be early kaya akala ko umaga.” patago akong ngumiti pero alam kong tatadtarin ako ng masasamang salita ni Kwan mamaya.

“My bad!” acting ko. “You should have called Jihoon kung hindi mo ko macontact,” dagdag ko pa.

“Sorry, hindi ko naisip,” sabi niya. Kahit anong paawa mo Minghao Xu, wala akong pake.

Masyadog mabilis ang mga sumusunod na araw dahil naging abala ako sa birthday party ko. ‘Di ko napansin na bukas na ang party. Naging abala rin ako sa pamimikon ko kay Minghao. Pinagpalit ko ang ice tea ko at kape niya, pinaghintay ng maraming beses, nireject ang mga tawag, pinatid at kung ano-ano pa pero di pa rin nainis. Masama na sa masama pero deserve niya yun dahil ginulo niya ang tahimik kong buhay.

“Happy Birthday, Gyu!” sabay batok ni Wonwoo. Gagong ‘to talaga. Ang daming camera dahil cover ang birthday party na ‘to pero nagkakalat pa rin.

“HBD, Gyu.” Pagsusungit ni Soons. Alam na siguro ang pinag gagagawa ‘ko. Minghao, sumbungero ka ha. Hinanap ko kung asan si Minghao. Invited siya dahil ito ang main event. Makalipas ang ilang segundo nasilayan ko siyang nakatayo at kumukuha ng pictures

Nilapitan ko siya at kinalabit, “Kamusta? Nakakuha ka na nang marami?” inosente kong tanong. 

“Oo, last na ‘tong part na ‘to. Sige, una na ko.” I was left dumbfounded. Ano yun?

**  
**  


“Gyu! Andito ka lang pala! Start na halika na!” sabay hila ni Kwan.

Buong gabi kong inisip ang pag-iwas ni Minghao kaya di ko namalayang patapos na pala yung party. Kinalabit ako ni Kwan at sinabing closing speech ko na kaya I kept it short at nagpasalamat sa lahat ng dumalo.

“Gyu! Ano ba? Kanina ka pa wala sa focus! Anong bang nangyayari sa’yo?” galit na sabi ni Cheol. Nasa shoot kasi ako para sa May magazine cover ng Going Magazine.

“10 minutes break muna nga,” pagalit niyang sinabi. Hindi na ko nakapag sorry dahil doon. Mamaya na lang siguro.

“Anong meron doon? ‘Bat galit yon?” tanong ko kay Kwan pagka-upong pagka-upo ko. “Kilala mo si Seokmin? Yung singer? Lumabas kasi yung dating scandal nila ni Jeonghan kaya ganyan yan. Pinaasa lang pala siya ni Jeonghan,” pagdating talaga sa chismis #1 sa pagiging mabilis to si Seungkwan. ‘Di ko na nga kailangan manood ng news dahil sa kanya eh.

Dalawang linggo na ang nakakalipas pero ‘di pa rin mawala sa isip ko si Minghao. That’s it. I was being guilty for 2 long weeks. Magsosorry na ko. Maybe I was being too much.

I called Minghao but his not picking up the phone kaya pinepeste ko ngayon si Soonyoung para papuntahin si Minghao sa bahay nila. Ginawa ko na lahat ng gusto niya para lang gawin yung favor ko. Pasalamat ka Soons jowa ka ng bff ko. 

“Hey,” bati ko kay Minghao. Ako kasi nagbukas ng pintuan nang dumating siya. Aalis na sana siya pero hinawakan ko ang braso niya. Pero hinatak niya ang kamay niya at naglakad. “Sorry!” sigaw ko kaya napatigil siya sa pag-lalakad. “Sorry!” ulit ko pero this time mas mahina. 

“Sorry, sa lahat. Alam ko I was too much. Sorry rin na ngayon ko lang narealize. Sorry kasi it took me 2 weeks para marealize na di pala tama lahat ng ginawa ko. Sorry kasi-” napatigil ako sa pagsasalita nang lumingon siya sa’kin,  Umiiyak.

Gago. Ang gago ko. Hindi ko alam ang sasabihin. Anong gagawin ko?

“Sorr-

“Mingyu, nagsorry na ko eh... Genuine yung sorry ko... Hindi ko alam kung bakit hindi mo ko kayang patawarin... That was just one mistake. Oo, aaminin ko nabulag ako dahil sa big break na yun... pero nag apologize ako publicly and personally nung unang kita na’tin. Dito pa nga yun sa bahay nila Soons eh... Hindi ko na alam kung saan ka nang gagaling.”

“...”

“Aalis na ‘ko.” sabay talikod niya. “And do me a favor, please? Kung pwede mag-iwasan na lang tayo.” sabay alis niya. Ako? Naiwang tulala.

“Gyu… Lika na? Pahinga ka na muna.” malumanay na sabi ni Wons. 

Ang gago ko. Sobrang nakakaguilty. Ang daming sumagi sa isip ko pero majority gusto kong magsorry. Minghao sorry pero I don’t think na kaya ko gawin yung favor na hinihiling mo.

“Gyu, okay na. Napadala ko na yung bulaklak,” sabi ni Kwan. Inutusan ko kasi siyang magpadala ng bulaklak kay Minghao.

“Gyu, hanggang kelan mo ba balak magpadala ng bulaklak? Close na kami ni Junhui punyeta ka 3 linggo ka na nagpapadala ng bulaklak. Baka gubat na yung bahay nun,” Si Junhui yung ex ni Wons na may-ari ng flower shop na laging pinupuntahan ni Kwan. “Eh kung magpakita ka na kaya? Ang tagal mo na nag-aabot ng bulaklak. Mas okay kung harapan kang magsorr-

“Seungkwan, ginawa ko na. Hindi nga umubra ‘di ba?”

“So sa tingin mo uubra yung pabulaklak araw-araw?” bwisit ka Seungkwan. Why do you always find the right words?

I listened to what Kwan said and here I am in front of Minghao’s flat. Buti na lang I was close to Soons to know where he lives. Medyo nasermonan lang at minake sure na I am serious and sure with what I am doing. 

“Bakit andito ka?” gago ang lamig naman nun.

“Sorry. Sorry talaga! Wait!” he tried to close the door pero hinarang ko yung kamay ko kaya naipit.  Tangina.

“Oh my gosh!! Sorry! Sorry!” Kinuha niya yung kamay ko at dinala ‘ko sa sala niya. Nawala siya saglit kaya nagtaka ako. Mukuha pala ng yelo at first aid kit. 

“Sorry tala-

“Ako ang dapat na nagsosorry, Minghao. Sorry talaga. Sorr-

“So pagkatapos mo kong tadtarin ng bulaklak araw-araw ngayon tatadtarin mo ko ng sorry mo?” Naiwan niyang slightly open yung bedroom niya nung lumabas siya dahil kumuha siya ng first aid kit doon, nasilip kong may mga bulaklak akong bigay na naroon.

“Sorr-

“Ay! Tama na kakasorry okay lang. Tapos na yun. Hayaan na.” Minghao ang bilis mo magpatawad...

“Pero kasi-

“Ay nako. Kung mageexplain ka umuwi ka na lang.” nakukulitan na ata siya sa’kin. Hala. 

“Last na, sorry talaga. Gagawin ko lahat mapatawad mo lang ako.” last na sorry na yun, promise.

“Alam mo ang kulit mo… Pero sige dahil makulit ka. Pengeng chismis na pwedeng i-cover.” sabi niya na ikinagulat ko.

“Kilala mo si Cheol? Yung photographer? Nilandi ni Jeonghan yun bago lumabas yun dating scandal nila ni Seokmin tapos-

“Gago biro lang,” sabay tawa niya.  Ang cute niya tumawa, pota.

“Ha? Akala ko-

“Mingyu, di na ko ganun. Pagkatapos kong muntik makasira ng career sa tingin mo uulitin ko pa yun. Sorry ulit” kung makulit ako ganun din siya.

“Wala na yun! Mas grabe nga nagawa ko sa’yo eh,” so ano puro sorry na lang ba kami?

“Friends?” tanong niya. “Friends. Pero seryoso kung kailangan mo ng help. G ako.” sabi ko na lang.

Lumipas ang ilang linggo naging close kami ni Hao. Sinasamahan ko siya sa night owl moments niya kasi sabi niya mas gumagana utak niya pag gabi. Ganun ata talaga mga writers, may ex kasi akong writer mas mabilis daw utak niya sa gabi. ‘Di ko naman magegets kasi sa pagyugyog lang ako mabilis. Speaking of sex, ngayon ko lang narealize na a week before birthday ko pa yung huli ko. Naging busy siguro ako lalo na’t madalas pinepeste ko na lang si Hao. Ewan ko, pero ang bilis ng oras pag kasama ko siya.

“Gyu, ano na tara na? Nakatunganga ka nanaman diyan!” sabi ni Kwan. Katatapos ko lang kasi ma-make up-an. May shoot kasi ako ngayon. Pagod nanaman ako nito mamaya.

Mabilis natapos ang shoot kaya sinabihan ko si Kwan na idrop off ako sa usual hangout place namin ni Hao.

“Alam mo, Gyu. Napapadalas na pagkikita niyo ni Hao ha. Pagod ka na’t lahat gusto mo pa rin daanan yung tao. ‘Di naman required sa magkaibigang magkita palagi, Gyu.” Sa totoo lang, lagi kong iniisip kung kaibigan lang ba tingin ko kay Hao. Hindi ko naman tinagong type ko si Hao nung first time ko siyang makita nung ininvite siya ni Soons sa bahay ni Wons.

“Tuwing libre ka hinaanap mo si Hao. Tuwing day off niya magkasama kayo. Aba! Ano ba kayo?” alam mo Seungkwan minsan ang sarap mong sapukin. Naguguluhan na nga ako pinalala mo pa.

“Gyu, naririnig ko yung sinasabi mo sa utak mo. 7 taon mo na kong manager. Sabay tayong tumanda.” Kwan, I hate you

“Ay gusto mo pa more? Pinasara mo yung amusement park last week kasi sabi mo ayaw mong ma-istorbo kayong dalawa. Last 2 weeks ago nagdinner kayo sa pinakamahal na restaurant dito sa manila and guess what? Alam kong ikaw nagbayad nun.A week before yun naman cinancel mo yung schedule mo kasi sabi mo emergency, pero nagshopping lang kayo ni Minghao. Sumakit ulo ko nun kasi lintek ka nagalit yung director kasi bigla mong cinancel pasalamat ka gumana utak ko at nakapagisip ako ng alibi mo kundi-

“Oo na awat na! Nung una, promise, ginawa ko lang yun para mag-sorry. Malay ko bang magugustuhan ko yun tao.” Wala na kong magagawa di ko na rin naman mapipigilan ‘to. Might as well be brave about it. Andito na eh.

Nakarating na kami sa L&R cafe. Bababa na sana ako pero nakita kong may rose sa likod ng van, regalo siguro ng fan. Kumuha ako ng isang stem saka bumaba. 

Pagpasok ko ng cafe, nakita ko agad siya dahil konti lang ang tao. “For you,” pacute kong inabot ang bulaklak. “Gyu, you play with girls. ‘Di mo ko maloloko.” aray ko, Minghao. Rejected agad? “I can do both,  babe. ” nagiba ang itsura kaya tinawa ko na lang pero ang totoo? Masakit.

Ilang oras nang nakatunganga si Hao kaya kinalabit ko siya. “Okay ka lang ba?” tanong ko. “Ha? Oo mainiisip lang sa work…” baka may problema siya sa work. “Need mo ba ng help?” pagaalok ko. “No, it’s alright I can handle it naman.”

Sa mga susunod na araw naging busy ako sa work tapos may mga nag-aalok pa sa’kin ng drama. Baka raw gusto kong magdebut as an actor. To be honest, I don’t can pero pag-isipan ko raw maigi kaya I’m taking it into considerations. Sayang nga naman ang opportunity.

Hao, saan ka? L&R tambay?

Di kaya. Busy sa work ngayon palpak yung bagong recuit.

Nung isang araw pa ko iniiwasan nito. Simula nung binigyan ko siya ng rose hindi na ulit kami nagkita. Kundi may dinner sa work, may OT sa work. ‘Di ko alam kung saan ako malulungkot, the fact na iniiwasan niya ako or the fact na nagsisinungaling siya sa’kin. Maliit lang ang industriang ginagalawan namin kaya nalalaman ko ang ganap niya. Isang beses lang nangyari ang dinner sa kumpanya nila. Ang OT? Isang oras lang naman yun.

‘Di ko na kinaya kaya pumunta na ko sa flat niya. Nadoorbell ako at binuksan naman niya agad. ‘Di ako nagsalita at pumasok sa may sala. “‘Di ko na pahahabain to kasi mukhang ayoko mo ‘ko makita.” nagulat siya nang sabihin ko ‘yun. “Oo, alam kong iniiwasan mo ‘ko. Kung ano man dahilan nun sana sabihin mo… Kahit hindi ngayon.” naglakad na ako papuntang pintuan. Bubukasan ko na sana ang pintuan pero bigla siyang nagsalita.

“Sorry! Nalilito kasi ako. Hindi tamang nilalagyan ko ng meaning lahat ng labas natin. Hindi tama to. Ayoko naman na abusuhin pagiging magkaibi-

I kissed him. Idk how I went in front of him that fast but I did it anyway. Napatigil ako nang kumalas siya sa halik at sampalin ako. Hindi ako nakapagsalita. I was loss pero mas nagulat ako nang siya ang humalik sakin. Damn this man for giving me mixed feelings. 

I deepened the kiss and pulled his waist for a better reach. I held his chin and caressed his cheeks using my thumb. I used my tongue to ask for entrance and he let me in so I explored his mouth but bitch sucked my tongue. Naubusan ako ng hininga kaya kumalas ako. Nagtitigan kaming dalawa, mukhang walang balak basagin ang katahimikan kaya I opened my arms for a hug and he accepted it. 

“So what are we?” damn inunahan niya ko. “Ako dapat magtatanong niyan though.” I kissed the top of his head after asking.

“Since when did you start liking me?” Hao, lagi mo kong ginugulat. Ano pa bang pang gulat ang kaya mong gawin? “Are you away that you’re murmuring your thoughts?” Are you saying… “Oo, Gyu. Naririnig ko.” sabi niya habang nakayakap. 

“Baka magulat ka sa mga kaya kong gawin,  babe ” Tangina. Wonwoo tulong! I looked at him and Hao tiptoed and sealed my lips.  Too much butterflies on my stomach for tonight.

Babe, super busy. Mukhang pass muna mamaya pero sa’yo ako uuwi. Sorry.

For the few months of our relationship it ran smoothly. Naging busy lang ako dahil tinanggap ko ang offer sa acting gig na matagal nang inoffer at ilang buwan kong pinag-isipan. Actually, si Hao ang nagpilit sakin. Sayang naman daw. Sadly, yun ang naging hadlang sa landi namin pero okay lang this na-eenjoy ko naman at masaya si Hao para sa’kin. Siya pa nga unang naglabas ng article about it. As much as possible, sa bahay kami lagi. Mine or his. Paminsan-minsan nagdadate kami pero sobrang ingat. Okay lang naman kung may makakita samin. Wala naman akong pakialam. 

“Gyu!! Ano nanaman to?” sabay pakita ng phone niya. 

Mingyu rumored to be hooking up with with his leading lady. May picture na magkausap kami, intimately. Gago. Blockings yun para sa drama. Yare ako. Galing sa SVT ent. so alam na to ni Hao. I tried calling him pero gago cannot be reached. Pinatawagan ko kay Jihoon si Jisoo bigla raw umalis si Hao. On the way na ko sa bahay niya ngayon. Sana andoon siya. Nakarating ako and entered the code pero wala siya sa kahit anong sulok ng flat niya. Nag-isip pa ko ng pwede niyang puntahan. Isa na lang nasa isip ko,  amusement park….

Dali-dali akong nagdrive papunta sa amusement park na pinara ko noon para lang sa kanya. Naalala ko sabi niya gusto niyang bumalik kami doon kasi nakalimutan niya raw yung problema niya nung magpunta kami doon. Hindi seloso si Hao pero alam kasi niyang gusto ako ng co-actress ko. Wala na kasi akong magawa, huli na nung gusto kong i-cancel ang contract. Sa buong pagd-drive ko wala akong naisip kundi si Hao. Please, sana nasa tama ako ng hinala. Sana nandoon ka nga.

Pagkarating ko dumiretso ako para bumili ng ticket. Weekday ngayon kaya hindi mahaba ang pila. Wala nang cap-cap diretos bili na. Wala akong pake kung makilala ako ng mga tao. Ang importante ngayon si Hao. Love, please magpakita ka na. Hinalughog ko na buong amusement park wala pa rin. Ang daming nakakilala sakin at gustong magpapicture pero nag eexcuse na lang ako at sinabing emergency. Emerency naman talaga. Hao, asan ka na? Lumalabo na ang mata ko at nagbabadya nang pumatak ang traydor kong luha nang makita ko siyang kabababa lang sa ferris wheel—tulala.

Huminga ako nang maluwag at dali-daling lumapit sa kanya. Nagulat siyang naroon ako at tinitigan ako. Tuluyang tumulo ang traydor kong luha kaya kinuha niya ang kamay ko at hinatak sa lugar na walang tao. How the fuck does he know this place?

“Paano mo ko nahana-

Napatigil siya sa pagsasalita nang bigla ko siyang yakapin at tuluyang umiyak sa balikat niya. “M-mahal, i-ikaw l-lang. P-please, w-wag k-kang n-naniniwala sa mga g-ganun. I-ikaw l-lang t-talaga.” pilit kong pagsasalita habang humihikbi. Naramdaman ko ang kamay niya sa likod ko at hinagod ito.

“Hindi mahal ang tawagan natin. Sino yung tinatawag mo?” huh? Ano raw? “Babe nama-

“Biro lang. Sorry. ‘Di ko lang maiwasang mag-isip.” he giggled after joking, loko to. Seriously talking, apat umpisa pa lang sinabi ko na. Hindi ko alam na malaki magiging epekto nito sa kanya. 

“Hep! Wag kang magsosorry. Kilala kita.” hinarap niya ang palad niya sakin, gesturing that he’s stopping me. He knows me too well.

“So ano? Tara na?” pag-aaya ko.

I am now driving pauwi sa flat ni Hao. Tinext ko muna si Kwan na all is well kasi pag ‘di ko ginawa yung tatadtarin ako ng message nun. 

I am now driving, “Ghad! Namiss kita sobra! Sorry nabusy sa work, love.” I held his hands using my right hand and kissed his knuckles. Grabe! Sobrang namiss ko ‘to. Namiss ko siya.

“Gaano ka-miss?” pinagt’tripan nanaman ako neto. Kinalas niya ang kamay namin at nilagay sa right thigh ko

“Miss na miss na miss na miss-

I stopped talking nang maramdaman kong he managed to reach junior using his left hand, mind you he still has his seatbelt on. “Babe, I’m driving,” he unbuttoned my khaki shorts. Damn, I don’t think he’s still teasing me. “Lift your ass up!” nagulat ako kaya sinunod ko na lang. He pulled my shorts with my boxers and there came my fully-erected junior. In just a second he unfasten his seatbelt and managed to reach the car seat adjuster and pushed my seat back a little. After adjusting my seat he managed to bend, widen my thighs and sucked my shaft.  Tangina. He repeatedly moved up and down, held it and played with it while licking the top. He started to suck it again and this time slowly with a narrowed mouth rim, he sucked deep until I could feel his throat. 

“Ahhh” I moaned. That’s it, ayokong maaksidente. I stopped the car unbuckled my seatbelt, adjusted my seat farthest from the dashboard and helped him with a more comfortable position. I can’t believe I’m giving a blowjob at an abandoned building carpark. Buti na lang wala kami sa highway. 

“Babe! Babe!” I shouted when I felt that I’m near my release but it was too late. He swallowed and went back to sucking.  Hindi ba ‘to mapapagod? But he sucked the deepest this time and licked it until he reached the tip.  Fuck.

“C’mon, let’s go home.” He said like nothing happened.  Tangina mo, Minghao Xu.

Few days after the rumor I’m back with shooting this drama. I’m trying my best with this one dahil debut ko ‘to. I have decided to move to Hao’s place because he doesn't like to move in with me. Ako na lang nag-adjust and invited myself to his flat. 

Babe, anong oras ka uuwi? Nasa bahay na ‘ko. Anong gusto mong dinner?

Sarap naman umuwi kung laging ganito uuwian. We’ve been living together for 2 months now. And every monthsary naging tradition naming pumunta sa amusement part na, to be honest, malapit ko nang bilhin. Kundi lang ako pinigilan ni Hao…

“Babe! Halika na!!” Hao yelled. Ang bilis ng panahon. We’re now going to the amusement park because it’s our 17th monthsary. I made sure na nadala ko yung ring before ako bumaba. I plan to propose. 17 months is enough for being boyfriends, it’s time to level up to being husbands. 

We spent all day here in Caratland, the amusement park. Papasok kami ngayon ng ferris wheel, naging tradition na rin namin na maging last stop to. We are enjoying the view now but actually, I’m really nervous right now. Usually nagmomomol lang kami sa tuktok but this time it’s different. I’m about to fucking pop the question!!! Di ko alam kung dahil ba sa lamig kaya ako nanginginig o dahil kinakabahan ako. We’re almost there, kami na next. 

Nang maramdaman kong gumalaw na ulit tumingin siya sakin para halikan ako pero lumuhod ako at binuksan ang velvet box. “Babe, happy 17th monthsary. I think it’s time to be married.” I said. Gago! ‘Di yun yung prinactice ko habang naliligo kanina! He pulled me for a kiss. This time it was a sweet peck, “Of course, love.” Oh my God. Thank you, Lord. Best day of my life.  Who would have though that the guy who almost ruined my career is the sam guy I’m engaged with.


End file.
